Paster tabs, or splicing webs as they are also called, are known in the art and U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,149,832, 2,149,833, 2,377,971, 2,812,145, 3,001,735, 3,006,568, 3,231,949, 4,575,017 and 4 905 924 are representative examples thereof. One of the problems confronting a user of such paster tabs is that a rotary new web must be quickly and securely fastened to a running web without failure so that the leading end of the rotary new web will travel with the running web and effect an unwinding of the new web from the roll on which it is supported. If the attempt to secure the leading end of a web on a rotary new roll fails and the running web on the expiring roll comes to an end, considerable down time in a system utilizing roll stock will be experienced as the web of the rotary new roll is threaded through the system so that the system can be restarted. One such system is a newspaper printing system wherein a continuous feed of roll paper stock is required in order to print newspapers.
The paster tabs known heretofore have not been entirely satisfactory due to the fact that the occurrence of "missed" securements of the leading end of a web on a rotary new roll to a running web on an expiring roll is much too frequent. Accordingly, it is desirable to effect a development of a new paster tab which will overcome the problems and disadvantages of the known paster tabs.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a paster tab which will effect a splicing of a leading end of a web on a rotary new roll to a running web on an expiring roll without failure.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a paster tab, as aforesaid, wherein at least a pair of elongated die-cut slots extend transversely across a majority of a width of a base layer of the paster tab and through a thickness thereof, mutually adjacent ends of the aforesaid at least pair of elongated die-cut slots being separated from one another by a tearable narrow uncut part of the base layer, the narrow uncut part defining a vertex of an angle defined by the diecut slots which extend in a diverging manner from the narrow uncut part toward one of the ends of the paster tab.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a paster tab, as aforesaid, wherein an adhesive is applied to a surface area of the base layer which is on a side of the base layer facing away from the rotary new roll and is adjacent an edge of the narrow uncut part and an edge of the die-cut slots, there being no adhesive on a side directly opposite thereto, so that when the adhesive contacts the running web, the adhesive will effect an adhering of the base layer to the running web and the tearable narrow uncut part will tear and, due to the absence of adhesive on the side directly opposite thereto, allow a part of the base layer having the aforesaid adhesive thereon to peel away from the outer facing surface of the rotary new roll to cause the leading end of the rotary new roll to travel with the running web adhesively secured thereto by the aforesaid adhesive.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a paster tab, as aforesaid, wherein a base layer between the narrow uncut part and an end thereof is of sufficient width to resist tearing the moment the aforesaid adhesive contacts the running web to cause the leading end of the rotary new roll to become connected to the running web through the aforesaid base layer.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a paster tab, as aforesaid, wherein the adhesive for effecting a securement of the leading end of the rotary new roll to a running web has a tackiness which is greater than the tackiness of a further adhesive for effecting a securement of the paster tab to an outer facing surface of the rotary new roll with the base layer thereof bridging a gap between the leading end and the outer facing surface.